Dominate (2014 minigame)
Dominate 2.0, also simply known as Dominate, is a Champions minigame on Mineplex that was released on an unknown date, and is considered a successor to the Removed minigame Dominate. In Dominate 2.0, players are divided into two teams and must be the first to score the necessary amount of points, by capturing and holding Control Points. Differences *The pre-game lobby is identical to all the other minigames *It is possible to upgrade abilities and weapons using item and skill tokens *Changed the scoreboard design *New maps Similarities In all other ways, it is identical to the original Dominate game. The game The goal of the game is to capture bases to get points, you can also get points by picking up emeralds and killing other players. Bases give 4 points per tick (so a maximum of 20 points per tick with all bases), emeralds give 300 points when you pick them up and kills give 50 points. There are 5 different maps to play in: Gulley, Twin Peaks, Hidden Valley, Pyramid, and Industrial Grove. The Maps All maps are symmetrical to some extent. * Gulley: A map where two small castles are facing each other, the map is split by a river and it is surrounded by hills on which you can climb. * Twin Peaks: A map with a castle in the middle and two mountains, This map is also split in two by a river. * Hidden Valley: In this map, you fight in a valley with a castle in the middle, notable with this map is that there are 2 bases which are hidden. * Pyramid: This map is rather unique, as it has a desert theme and a pyramid in the center. * Industrial Grove: A factory-themed map that is quite smaller than the others and only has 3 capture points. The Classes * Assassin: masters of surprise and quick kills, they use abilities to get around or confuse targets. Their passives help them deliver more damage (Combo attack) and/or surprise the enemy (Viper strikes and Shocking strikes). They have the highest damage but also the lowest armor, which they have access to stealth. Best against rangers due to the fact that they can quickly get up close making the ranged attack ineffective (Like barrage). Worst against brute / knight as they lock opponent in place and/or catch up to them quickly, making them an easy target. * Ranger: Master of range and slightly weak at melee. They use abilites to keep enemies away or set them on fire if ranged and kill them quickly if melee (Wolf's fury). Their passives helps them get stronger and more shots. Best against Mages due to the fact that they can kill off a Mage before it has the chance to use AoE affects up close. Worst against Assassins, as they have enough time to get up in front of the Ranger, who is weak at melee. * Mage: masters of the elements, they use abilities to transform the area and do massive AoE damage. Their passives help them keep enemies at a distance while dealing damage or creating AoE effects. However, being hugely reliant on their abilities, they should avoid falling into water whilst in battle. It can also be a Defensive/Support class due to its Void, Life Bonds, or Arctic Armor skill. It has the most diverse skill set in the game. Immolate deals a great amount of damage and goes well with magma blade for the quick kill. * Knight: masters of defense, they use abilities to block (Defensive stance on sword) and deflect attacks (Deflection on passive) or lock people in place (Bulls charge on axe). Their passives help them block, deflect, and take hits more easily. Although they use iron armor, they have the most sustainability of all the classes due to their skills. (Technically, a brute takes more damage on the first hit, and a knight takes less damage on the first hit). * Brute: masters of brute force, they use abilities to throw people around. Their passives help them deal more damage, lock enemies in place or get around faster. Best against rangers, if given the colossus ability (no knockback against any melee/ranged attacks). Champions Class Skills *This area is under construction. Please add any info you might have in this area* X indicates a number that is not stated. The real descriptions will be added soon. Assassin 'Brute' How to play Before joining a game you must set up your class. Setting up your class: Setting up your class in the game is essential, you can pick the default kits but it won't be the best build (aka customized kit) you could have. Build creation consists of two things, the skills and the items. The skills are class specific and the items can be used by all classes (excluding bow and arrow). There are 6 different skills you can use at all times (5 if you can't use a bow) 1 skills for the sword, axe and bow, and 3 passives, though some passives technically aren't passives as you have to activate them (I'll refer to them as actives to make it easier to explain later). Skills have to be unlocked with gems before you can use them, nothing is ultra exclusive. The items include your weapons, arrows, food (gives regen), proximity mines and much more. You can choose which items you want to best fit your style, you can also buy diamond or gold weapons (diamond for more damage and gold to make the skill assigned to that weapon 1 level higher) but they cost twice the itemtokens. every class gets 12 skill tokens, the mage, brute and knight get 10 item tokens and the assassin and the ranger get 12 due to the fact that they must also buy the bow and arrows. The combat Besides the obvious hack and slash part of the combat, combat largely comes down to your build, therefore you must first make sure to have a build that fits your style, once you have that you can use the skills you assigned to your weapons by right clicking when you have them equiped, the actives (from the passive slots) can be activated by dropping your axe or sword, you won't actually drop your weapon though. The rest pretty much all comes down on you. How to Win The match can be won in two ways: either get everyone in the enemy team to leave or reach the map's point cap. To hit the point cap you must capture bases, kill players or pick up emeralds. Gem rewards Domination is one of the best ways to earn gems, easily being able to gain 50 gems per match on average in one match lasting 5-15 minutes. There are several things that give you gems: * Kills: every kill gives you 1 gem. * Emerald pickups: every emerald booster you pick up gives 3 gems, if you really need gems, go around the map constantly collecting emeralds. * Capturing bases: will be expanded after some research. It seems like every 12 control points scored will give 1 gem. * First Blood: the first kill of the match will reward 10 gems. * Kill assists: each assist gives 1 gem, the same as kills so gems can not be taken away from you by a killstealer. * Participation: you get 10 gems for just playing the game. * Winning team: winning gives you 10 gems. Notes